The prior art sidewalk gate arm support in a railroad crossing gate is a one-piece construction and is connected to the gate operating mechanism in a fixed manner. It is keyed to the drive shaft and the drive shaft is driven by the internal gear train of the gate mechanism. Wherever the main gate arm is positioned, the sidewalk gate arm has a resulting position, with no adjustment available for the sidewalk gate arm. The sidewalk gate arm could have a slight negative or positive angle that is unacceptable to the operator of the gate. The only way to change the sidewalk gate arm position, while maintaining the main gate arm position unchanged, is to remove the sidewalk gate arm, partially disassemble the gear train and change the gear mesh by one or more gear teeth. This work is done internally to the gate mechanism. This repositioning of the gear teeth is not a fine correction and frequently results in the sidewalk gate arm changing from a positive angle to a negative angle, or vice versa, but does not achieve the position desired. This internal repositioning of the gear teeth is difficult and time consuming. Numerous tools are needed to remove the sidewalk arm, bearing cover and bearing before being able to reposition the shaft and gear.